<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Deal by Dainonico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927771">A Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico'>Dainonico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Falling In Love, Kissing, Lawyers, Love, M/M, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, TKS, secondchapterisNSFW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He tried to continue walking, the apartment building was just around the corner, but he stopped his tracks when he noticed him between the dumpsters; a silvery hair guy with a black eye, torn out clothes that showed different bruises on legs, chest and arms and a black face mask, just like the one the other guys had. Mozu wanted to ignore him, to continue his path and get home soon, but each new raindrop fell with more intensity than the last one; this guy was completely wet, and he seemed a bit unconscious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyouga/Mozu (Dr. STONE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!!! This is the fic raffle for Lynt, hope you like it!!!</p><p>The ship was: HyoMoz </p><p> </p><p>I hope I worked well the prompt that you asked for &lt;3 <br/>Tysm for participating.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Upon the black umbrella came the playful sounds of dancing drops, dripping endlessly bringing a sense of ease and calm to the night. As he continued taking steps, the rain became more intense, soaking the bottom of his dark blue jeans, deepening the denim to a stronger hue. Mozu sighed, he had hoped to arrive at his apartment at an earlier hour, but he had to stop at the grocery store; he bought some beers, instant noodles and chips, nothing too fancy as he was used to eating alone.</p><p>One street away from his apartment he noticed three guys running pass him, hitting him on the shoulder and almost knocking him off balance. The rough movement make Mozu to drop his umbrella, wetting his dark dreadlocks with the continuing rain. “Fuck!” He yelled as he hated for his hair to get drenched.</p><p>Mozu picked up his umbrella, at least they didn’t rip apart his grocery bags and continue walking with furrowed eyes and pouty lips, he was already tired and that mishap put him in a pretty bad mood; where did those men came from? They were wearing all black clothing and their half bottom face was covered with a facemask; surely they were some gang members doing stupid things under the rain.</p><p>He tried to continue walking, the apartment building was just around the corner, but he stopped his tracks when he noticed him between the dumpsters; a silvery hair guy with a black eye, torn out clothes that showed different bruises on legs, chest and arms and a black face mask, just like the one the other guys had. Mozu wanted to ignore him, to continue his path and get home soon, but each new raindrop fell with more intensity than the last one; this guy was completely wet, and he seemed a bit unconscious.</p><p>Mozu sighed deeply, getting kind of desperate at the thoughts swirling around his head, but he knew what was the right thing to do. He leaned knees down and poked at the droopy guy’s cheek. “Hey, are you all right?” It was a stupid question, of course the stranger wasn’t fine, but Mozu didn’t know what else to ask.</p><p>The guy didn’t answer and Mozu patted his cheek; the guy’s brows furrowed and he groaned in pain while trying to move.</p><p>“You’re hurt, dumbass.” Mozu was a bit relief, at least the stranger was still conscious. “What happened? Can you stand up?”</p><p>The stranger slightly opened his eyes; Mozu noticed his eyes shone brightly, like reflecting the warmth of an un-existing sun, they had such a unique color, a mix of light and dark. The stranger’s eyes glared at Mozu’s black orbs, they were so big and beautiful with so many emotions held inside.</p><p>“You don’t have to explain anything if you don’t want.” He stood up and reached his hand to the stranger. “I know is weird to offer this but is raining and you’re all drenched. My apartment’s just around the corner, you can come with me and rest for a while.” Mozu moved his fingers as inviting the stranger to take his hand. “Come on, don’t be shy.”</p><p>Mozu couldn’t read much of the silvery hair guy’s expressions, since the face mask avoided it, but his eyes were trying to say out loud the thoughts he had inside his soul, and that gave Mozu the confidence to invite him home. He was hurt and probably left for death by the other guys.</p><p>The stranger took his hand and Mozu helped him stand up, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and slowly walking towards the apartment building, the elevator wasn’t working and it was hard to climb the steps, the guy’s legs were trembling as he was panting for air; probably the best option would have been to take him to a hospital.</p><p>Luckily Mozu lived on the third floor, and they didn’t had to make an extra effort to get there; the black-haired guy took out his keys from his jeans pocket and quickly opened the door, he leaved the grocery bags near the entrance as he focus his sole attention on taking the stranger to the couch.</p><p>Mozu gently sat him down and removed his dirty shoes, the guy was totally drenched by the rain and his couch would get ruined, but it couldn’t be helped it, it was the best thing to do. “Wait for me a moment.” Mozu quickly walked towards his bedroom and opened his closet, the stranger look like his similar weight and height, so it was probably that his clothes would perfectly fit him; he couldn’t leave him to spend the night with his clothes completely soaked. He picked out a black T-shirt and some grey pants, also one pair of clean underwear; Mozu’s cheeks got a little bit warm by the thought of lending him some underwear, but the stranger had nothing else with him.</p><p>The black-haired guy got out of his room with the clothes folded between his arms and entered the bathroom. He placed the clothes on top of the sink and opened the faucet to start filling the tub with warm water; the room soon got full of steam. Mozu quickly got out and as he came near the couch, he noticed the stranger was already falling sleep, his body looked limp and his eyelids were looked so painfully heavier.</p><p>The black-haired guy sighed and raised the guy up, holding him tightly with one arm around his shoulders; it was a long walk towards the bathroom, but right inside Mozu’s cheeks turned a slight tone of champagne pink as he helped the stranger to take off his torn clothes; he tried not to glance at his private parts as he was helping him sat down on the tub.</p><p>The stranger immediately relaxed against the rim, the warm water was making wonders against his bruised skin; Mozu passed him a washcloth and he sat himself on a stool near the tub. “I can leave you alone to continue enjoying the bath.” He was trying not to pay attention at the body right before him; the albino was so handsome, his appearance enough was seductive and without the face mask, Mozu noticed some thick pink lips and a tight strong jaw. “But first I need to know a bit about yourself.”</p><p>The guy glared back at him and Mozu sighed, probably it was the best if he just started talking. “My name’s Mozu, I’m 25 years old and recently graduated from law school.” He held his chin within his right hand and arched one of his weirdly looking eyebrow as it had a cute curl just above it. “And you?”</p><p>“If you’re a lawyer is better that I don’t tell you about myself.”</p><p>Mozu furrowed his eyes after hearing that answer. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean nothing, just…” The guy sighed while splashing some of the water around him. “Thanks for helping me…”</p><p>“No problem. Probably we should go to the hospital tomorrow.”</p><p>“That’s not necessary.” The stranger chuckled. “They only left some bad bruises and shallow cuts. I’m fine.” He was feeling so tired by the second and the warm water around his body was helping him relaxed.</p><p>“Why did they do that to you?”</p><p>The stranger shrugged his shoulders. It was obvious he didn’t want to answer.</p><p>Mozu stared at them for a few seconds before sighing. “Just give me a name man, it doesn’t have to be your real name. I just want to know how to call you.”</p><p>Those strong hazel eyes stare back at Mozu and the guy slide down the tub, the water was covering him up to his neck. “My name’s Hyoga…” he whispered.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Hyoga.” Mozu stood up and walked towards the door. “I’ll give you some privacy.” At least he had gotten a name, it wasn’t much, and the guy was still an injured stranger, but it was something. Mozu returned to his bedroom and changed his wet clothes with a white shirt and some blue pajama pants; he grabbed a pillow and a set of blankets and went to the living room to accommodate everything on the couch, so it would look like a presentable place for sleeping.</p><p>He also started preparing his dinner, well, their dinner. It would probably be the first time in weeks since he shared dinner time with someone, even if that someone was a complete stranger; Mozu didn’t had much as he wasn’t fondle of cooking elaborate dishes, so he just prepared the instant noodles and placed the two steamy bowls on the kitchen counter. After a few minutes, Hyoga got out of the bathroom, he was wearing the clothes Mozu left for him and slowly sat on the kitchen stool, resting both hands on the counter and glaring at the black-haired guy.</p><p>“You hungry?”</p><p>Hyoga nodded and a small smile peak between his lips as he held the bowl of food; he eagerly started slurping the noodles. They had dinner in silence, only hearing both of their slurps, munches, and breaths as it was crystal clear that the silvery haired guy didn’t want to talk, but the environment felt calm; probably this was the stranger’s way of doing things.</p><p>Mozu picked up the dirty bowls and glasses and quickly washed them while the stranger continued to sit in silence with his eyes downcast, hair still slightly wet and chest raising and falling. Then a sound startled the black-haired guy. “Thank you for dinner…” Hyoga cough as he felt something building up on his throat. “Thank you for everything…” He sighed. “For your help and your hospitality…I’ll be gone on the morning, don’t worry.”</p><p>The lawyer wiped his hands with a washcloth and turned to face his guest. “You don’t have to be so grateful; any decent human being would do it.”</p><p>“You don’t know the kind of humans I hang out with.” Hyoga thought for a moment before shyly adding some more words. “Or well, I used to hang out.”</p><p>“Are those the ones that attacked you?”</p><p>Hyoga pouted his lips and furrowed his eyebrows, it was obvious he wanted to talk about his situation but deep down he knew it was hard to trust a complete stranger, especially one that just declared to be a recent lawyer.</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about me being a lawyer.” Mozu crossed his arms and leaned against the kitchen sink. “I’m not a criminal lawyer.” He chuckled to himself, seeing how his guest’s shoulders relaxed a bit by his sudden words. “I’m a corporate lawyer. I know, it’s bored as hell, but that’s what pays my bills and my college debt.” He winked an eye. “You can trust me.”</p><p>“C-Can I rest?” Hyoga was glaring at him, his hazel eyes were meeting those black orbs, it was as if the autumn leaves were swirling up in the air, being swallowed by a dark abyss. “My whole body still aches, but the bath and the dinner helped me relax a bit; I just feel so tired right now.”</p><p>“Yeah, of course.” Mozu pointed out to the couch as he was approaching his guest. “I leaved some pillows and blankets for you to sleep in; I hope it’s comfortable.” He only had a bedroom in his small apartment and surely, he wasn’t going to share it with a complete stranger.</p><p>Hyoga lay on the couch and covered himself with the blankets, his bruised body fully thanked him for the action and he instantly felt how his eyelids got heavier by the second. Hyoga could described falling asleep like being in a slow carousel of thoughts; every memory, every part of the events that occurred during that night would replay in his mind, demanding a thoroughly analysis before his brain allowed him to sleep.</p><p>He finally was free from his dark life, but now he had to fight to obtain his freedom.</p><p>Mozu turned off the living room lights and whispered “Good night” before going into his own room; he was sure his guest didn’t hear him as his eyes were now completely closed; the lawyer rested his head on the pillow, glaring at the ceiling and heavily sighed as he didn’t know if the silvery haired guy would be there the next day.</p><p>Not that he cared if he was gone, but in just that few hours, he really liked his company.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning Mozu woke up, it was Friday and he needed to get ready for work; a steady patter of rain was resting on his bedroom window, the nascent rays of the rising sun were making its way through the room; he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and lazily got up, yawning on his way to the bathroom, but then a sweet smell stopped him on his tracks.</p><p>He almost ran to the kitchen and his black orbs shined brightly when he noticed Hyoga was making breakfast. <em>So, he didn’t leave as he said he would.</em> Mozu checked the time on his phone, 7:30am, he had a little time to spare before getting ready; he sat on the stool and rested his hands on the kitchen counter. “Good morning.”</p><p>“Good morning.” Hyoga replied while flipping a hotcake in the pan.</p><p>“How do you sleep?”</p><p>“Fine, thanks.”</p><p>A vein wanted to burst from Mozu’s forehead, that guy wasn’t very talkative, but his demeanor surely changed from last night as he looked more relaxed, well rested and he could surely noticed the guy was a little bit happy. “I’m glad to hear that. Thank you for making breakfast, you didn’t have to wake up so early.”</p><p>A slight smile formed on Hyoga’s lips. “It’s a way of thanking you for letting me stay.”</p><p>“Well, if you’re gonna thank me like that, then you can stay as long as you want.”</p><p>Hyoga’s heart skip a bit and he tried to play it cool by only arching an eyebrow and setting the plate filled with hotcakes to the lawyer. “Do you mean it?”</p><p>“Well…yeah.” He was scratching his chin; it wasn’t common of him to offer something like that; to let a complete stranger live with him indefinitely, but even though he knew nothing about him, there was some kind of honesty and hope in Hyoga’s hazel eyes that made Mozu trust him. “Under one condition.”</p><p>“Which one?”</p><p>“I want to know about you. What happened yesterday and what are your plans.” Mozu was spreading butter on the soft hotcake and it immediately started melting by the hot steam.  </p><p>The albino sat down and pouted his mouth by the thought of sharing about himself, he ran a hand across his silvery hair, it couldn’t be helped it then. It was better to stay with the lawyer than wandering the streets in search of a new home. “I’m an ex mafia underboss…”</p><p>Mozu stopped eating and arched an eyebrow after the confession, but he stayed quiet, paying attention to Hyoga’s words.</p><p>“I don’t want to go into many details.” He lowly coughed as if trying to pass something down his throat. “But I was involved in so many illicit activities, it al started since an early age, that’s the life I know.” Hyoga paused, nibbling at his bottom lip and glaring at the black orbs that were looking at him with such seriousness and tenderness that it was making him feel bad. “I won’t lie, I like it. It was fun and easy to make some good bucks, but then all my friends started missing or getting killed.” He chuckled as he thought he looked pathetic. “I wanted a way out.”</p><p>“But is hard to get out…”</p><p>Hyoga nodded. “There’s a way out.”</p><p>“Which one?”</p><p>Hyoga sighed and glared at the ceiling, his hands were shaking as he didn’t want to remember. “As I said…I won’t give you details.” He took a sip of his mug of coffee before continuing. “One day I asked to leave, and my boss gave me an impossible task; a job no one could ever had pulled off.” His hazel eyes locked into the black abyss, showing a sad grin on his face. “The bodies I buried, where the ones that helped me escape.” Hyoga cracked his knuckles and leaned his back on the kitchen stool. “Then, they gave me a farewell gift.” The bruises and scratches that were still fresh on his body, red, purple and green were peaking through his skin. “And you find me right after…so, do I scare you now?”</p><p>Mozu didn’t know what to say or how to react, the guy in front of him just confessed to killing not one but several people; a deep silence invaded the kitchen. Mozu realized he didn’t misinterpreted Hyoga’s words and expressions but if felt as if the albino was speaking a language he couldn’t understand, the world was stopping but he had to un pause it, to click forward and mutter an answer.</p><p>“I’m not scare.” He wasn’t lying and grabbed a mug of coffee that Hyoga had placed along his breakfast, it was still hot and the steam was swirling up in the air. “Thank you for your honesty.” He sipped the warm fluid, helping him break the knot in his throat. “That’s why you were quiet when I say I was a lawyer.”</p><p>“Well, of course.” Hyoga had his brows furrowed. “I can leave today, don’t worry.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to leave.”</p><p>“But I…”</p><p>“As I said.” Mozu interrupted, pinching a piece of hotcake with his fork. “I’m not scare, you can stay here as long as you want. I’m glad you could escape that lifestyle; everyone deserves a second chance.”</p><p>Hyoga finally breathe, he took breathing for granted until the day he had to share about his private life; he was expecting yells and screams, a scare man that would be begging him to leave, but Mozu looked so serene and even happy to continue sharing his breakfast with him. Now Hyoga’s chest was steadier, eyes getting softer and becoming accustomed to this new lifestyle.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their new life quickly became a routine; every morning Hyoga had the breakfast ready, they would eat together and then Mozu would leave for work, returning until late on the afternoon to a clean apartment and a warm dinner. They started talking about nothing and about everything at the same time, small conversations that suddenly were held for long hours until the nighttime, laughing at their silly jokes and enjoying movies and series together.</p><p>It was getting pretty obvious, what started as two strangers and became as two roommates led for them to slowly fall in love.</p><p>Hyoga was falling in love with Mozu’s consideration and emotional warmth, with how he cared and listen to his soul deeply and how even if he was a wanted criminal, he still looked him with those brightly dark orbs. Mozu could see the wind-autumn leaves in Hyoga’s eyes, and he was brave enough to enter his soul, everything becoming so blurry and quick, not really choosing to stay there, but loving it and welcoming the sweet sensations.</p><p>Months passed. At first, they held hands, then it turned to cuddling while watching the plasma screen TV and suddenly it turned to brushing their lips together. Soft gentle kisses that with time became hard and desperate ones, brief brushes of their lips that said good bye and welcome every time Mozu enter or leave the house; kisses that seemed to go on for hours while sitting side by side on the couch.</p><p>Hyoga placed his hand on the back of the lawyer’s neck and pulled him towards him. Hyoga kissed him. Mozu kissed him. They kissed and kept kissing back, hungry mouths swallowing every moan that escaped from their lips.</p><p>“You’ve got an awfully kissable mouth.” The albino said and his partner smirked, receiving more and drowning on those pink lips that after a few months became so irresistible and addictive.</p><p>Hyoga no longer slept on the couch, he moved to Mozu’s bed, where they could feel their breaths mingling in the air, where he glared at Mozu beneath him with black strings of hair spilled around the pillows, and where he promised to be only his. There wasn’t no thought, nor hesitation; it was meant to be, the wheel of fortune placed them together and they were enjoying every part of it.</p><p>But their life wasn’t complete, Hyoga still couldn’t lead a normal life as he couldn’t get a job nor leave the apartment so easily; even if his mafia group wasn’t interested in him, his name was still pretty popular among the police.</p><p>Mozu found a way out after reading criminal law books during endless nights, the albino needed to be brave in order to be free. “Just spill their secrets, share your story, and they’ll leave you alone.”</p><p>“Are you sure this is going to work?”</p><p>“Sure as if my life depended on it.”</p><p>Hyoga chuckled. “Well, it’s my life that depends on a thread.” They were out on a small coffee shop, the albino always had to leave with sunglasses and a dark facemask as to avoid being recognized, but it was better than nothing, better than never seeing the sunlight again.</p><p>“You just have to make a deal.”</p><p>“What kind of deal?”</p><p>“One that sets you free.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyoga’s leg was shaking. Mozu hold his hand tightly and the tremors stopped. They were waiting outside of the courtroom, both wearing a bright dark suit with a white shirt, the only difference was that Hyoga had a red tie while Mozu a blue one.</p><p>Mozu was his boyfriend’s lawyer, after all that intense studying he muster the courage to defend him on court and to get a deal; after talking on the police station, the district attorney offered him a deal in exchange from his testimony against the mafia group.</p><p>“All charges against you would be dropped. You just need to write down the names of your boss and subordinates and to fully explained any illicit activity.”</p><p>Mozu grabbed his shoulder and nodded to him. “This is the only way for you to be free.”</p><p>It wasn’t normal for Hyoga to cry, in fact he hadn’t done it for so many years as he always thought that weak guys were the ones to shed tears, but he couldn’t stop those crystal drops to fall down his chin. “I don’t want you to know what I did.”</p><p>“I need to know.” The lawyer held his hand tightly and glared at the district attorney. “We need to know.”  </p><p>Hyoga’s tears were the ones that keep his soul alive through the furnace of this new pain; the tears couldn’t extinguish what has been, what he did, and who he was now, yet the silvery droplets only carry him forward to Mozu’s embrace. “I don’t want you to be scare of me.”</p><p>“I won’t get scared.” Mozu sighed and cupped both hands on the albino’s face, forcing to face him, even if the glassy layer of tears was making his vision blurry. “Hyoga, sing. Sing for us. Sing so we can be together.” He raised his boyfriend’s hand near his face and sweetly kissed his knuckles. “I won’t be scared…” He reassured.</p><p>The albino swallowed hard and wiped his tears with his free hand, he felt so ashamed to have cried like that, like a little boy who had lost his mother. He stared at the district attorney and silently nodded. “I’ll sing. Where do you want me to start?”</p><p>“Start with your crimes…we need detailed information of every person that you hurt…or killed.”</p><p>After that exhausted ordeal of finally talking about his past ghosts, the deal was granted to him; he just needed to talk in court, to explain again all the horrible things he did and for Mozu to hear them again, but this time he was going to look the mobsters in the eye, he was going to betray them and lock them up in exchange for his freedom.</p><p>He was not better than them, he was worse.</p><p>Mozu didn’t flinch with his words, didn’t glared at him with disgust or fear, if not with a great hope; the lawyer’s eyes were so dark and powerful that Hyoga felt like looking into an endless stretch of the midnight sky.</p><p>Hours passed and finally the judge’s hammer passed the sentence. They were all going to jail, some for years, others forever. Hyoga was only safe from a life behind bars for speaking before them, but mostly because Mozu supported him and trusted him; since that night he found him wounded in the rain their lives changed for good.</p><p>They walked holding hands and Hyoga breathe the fresh air, he was now a free man with no criminal record ad he couldn’t believe it. The deal was too good to be true. The lawyer hugged him under the courthouse stairs and their lips brushed so softly, a lonely tear ran down Hyoga’s cheek as he didn’t need to wear his facemask in public</p><p>A kiss in so much loneliness was like a hand pulling him up out of the water, scooping him up from a place of drowning and into a reckless abundance of air; Hyoga closed his eyes and relaxed into Mozu’s touch. He’ll remember this day forever as the first day of his new life.</p><p>When they pulled apart from the kiss, Mozu kissed his forehead and genuinely smiled. “You did it…”</p><p>“Now I have to look for a job.” Hyoga chuckled.</p><p>“There will be time for that.” He held his hand tightly and continue walking down the street full of people. “Now let’s go home.”</p><p>They were from two completely different worlds, but even so they managed to be together, regardless of the other’s past and with a fixed gaze towards the future, and now they were walking home.</p><p>Home was wherever they were together, not a place but a moment, and then another, building on each other like bricks to create a shelter for their growing love. Hyoga was finally free and he was not going to ruin this new opportunity, especially next to the person he loved.</p><p> </p><p>If I know what love is…it is because of you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Before the Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NSFW scene before the fic main ending.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG I couldn't resist it, this scene is completely explicit and NSFW!!!! But is right before Hyoga went to the courthouse.</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Hyoga no longer slept on the couch, he moved to Mozu’s bed, where they could feel their breaths mingling in the air, where he glared at Mozu beneath him with black strings of hair spilled around the pillows, and where he promised to be only his. There wasn’t no thought, nor hesitation; it was meant to be, the wheel of fortune placed them together and they were enjoying every part of it.</p><p>They were taking the next step, it was the first time they were glaring at their nude bodies, fingertips touching every inch of silky skin and mouth desperately pressing against each other; Mozu felt as if he was melting inside. He clamped his hand over Hyoga’s while a hectic blush flooded his face.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered and his warm breath send shivers down the lawyer’s spine.</p><p>“Don’t be cheesy…”</p><p>“I’m not being cheesy…” Hyoga kissed those thick pink lips. “I’m just saying the truth.” The coaxing pressure of his lips made Mozu sway dizzily, he was being kissed by his partner and he had thought nothing would ever be as pleasurable as the albino’s sweet lips; his mouth was so warm and his tongue moved so erotic that it was driving him crazy.</p><p>Hyoga reached for the lube on the bedside table and coated his fingers with it, they weren’t virgins, so both knew the upcoming ritual to reach their pleasure. The albino teased Mozu’s throbbing hole and gently pushed in a lonely finger; the lawyer started moaning by the intrusion and Hyoga kissed so sweetly his lips, moving his mouth alongside his jawline and neck, going down until he reached his perfectly strong chest, where he started sucking and nibbling on a lonely nipple.</p><p>Mozu was arching his back as the stimulation on his body was too much; Hyoga was nurturing his excitement with such a great and subtle skill that the lawyer was feeling helpless to defend against it. Hyoga pushed a second finger inside, he was scissoring and curling them up to correctly stretched his lover’s hole; he didn’t want Mozu to feel any pain during their lovemaking.</p><p>The lawyer tilted is head, exposing his neck more fully and moaning loudly by the fingers touching his inner walls and the tongue swirling around his now pointy nipple. “God, you’re a teaser…” he panted and caught a glimpse of Hyoga’s smirking face.</p><p>“Just the best for you babe…” Hyoga removed the fingers and placed himself between Mozu’s spread legs, he align his cock against the pink void and gently pushed it inside, groaning loudly by feeling how the wet cavern was sucking him fully.</p><p>Mozu moaned and immediately wrapped his legs around the albino’s waist, pushing him further into his void and moaning by the great intrusion. Their eyes met, a black abyss against the autumn leaves and they kissed again; Mozu felt his tongue swirling into his warm mouth and eating away every one of his pleading moans. Hyoga started rocking his hips, their breaths were mingling in sweet puffs of heat and their chests were hardly brushing against each other in an erratic rhythm.</p><p>It was their first time at love making and their bodies were fitting so well together, as if they were puzzle pieces that finally found each other.</p><p>The sweet movement of Hyoga’s hips was to die for, he was pushing his hard cock in and out, in and out and Mozu couldn’t shut his mouth closed, dark orbs rolled backwards and tongue almost slipping out of his parted mouth. Their hearts were burning with an intense flame and an unending passion; their souls were finally reaching each other and Mozu could feel sparks on his skin with every slight touch of Hyoga.</p><p>The albino pulled out for a slight second and crossed his arms behind the lawyer’s back, lifting him up and gently sinking him on his cock; Mozu wrapped his arms around Hyoga’s neck for dear support. He was moving his hips alongside his lover, rising his thighs up until only the tip of Hyoga’s cock was inside him and with a wide smirk he sank back down until the cock was buried deep inside again; he couldn’t stopped moaning loudly as he was giving his partner a great show.</p><p>Shudders coursed through Mozu’s body as he raised up again, sinking back down with a quick movement until he was just bouncing up and down on his lover’s cock. “You’re so tight.” Hyoga groaned, gripping at the lawyer’s hips as if his life depended on it. The pink void was clenching and unclenching around his cock; the movements were getting harder and desperate and Mozu sang as the albino was already touching his sweet spot and sucking on his needy nipples to gave him some extra feeling.</p><p>Mozu’s cock was already so swollen, lonely swinging in the air as drops of precum were dripping down the length and when he sank back down, Hyoga wrap his hand around his cock and began to stroke it feverishly; a bubbling sensation was building in the lawyers groin and traveling through his spine.</p><p>The room was full of different sounds, skin slapping against each other, moans and groans from their needy mouths and gasps for air as they were forgetting how to breathe. Then Mozu’s eyes went blanc for a slight second as his white seed scattered across their chests; Hyoga almost screamed when the pink void clenched around his already swollen cock and continue moving the lawyer’s hips to thrust hard into the hole, teeth beginning to grit as he was reaching his peak and suddenly he embrace Mozu’s body tightly as he poured all his milk inside.</p><p>
  <em>It was perfect.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was breathtaking</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They make love mixed up with a lustful passion.</em>
</p><p>Hyoga lay Mozu’s body on the mattress and gently pulled off, cum and lube was already dripping down his hole and tights, but he didn’t care as he loved the sensation of being filled up with Hyoga’s seed.</p><p>They lay right beside each other, chests falling and rising slowly; their noses were brushing against each other as their lips were still attached, but it wasn’t a hungry, wanting and desperate kiss as they had before, it was a soft kiss. Like a memory of a kiss, carefully feeling each other lips and savouring every minute of it as if was the last one.</p><p>“I like you…” Mozu whispered, his eyelids were beginning to feel heavier.</p><p>“I like you too.”</p><p>“Are you ready to make the deal with the district attorney?”</p><p>“I wasn’t ready, but now I think I am.”</p><p>“Good…”</p><p>“Are you going with me?”</p><p>“I will be with you all the way.”</p><p>Hyoga caressed Mozu’s puffy cheek, looking how his lover was already fallen asleep, and he glared to the dark ceiling wanting to succumb himself to sleep; he was afraid of what the future would hold, but if Mozu was going to be right by his side, then there was no reason to be afraid.</p><p> </p><p>A life together awaited them, Hyoga just needed to be brave and tell about his past life.</p><p>
  <em>My love for you is a journey; starting at forever and ending at never…</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on Twitter for every new fic news and updates: @Dainonico</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tysm for reading, I appreciate all your kudos and comments. </p><p>You can follow me on Twitter for every new fic news and updates: @Dainonico</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>